Getting The Flu
by Pricat
Summary: Constantine and Sam both catch guy flu which turns them from the tough guys they normally are to whimpering, drama kings but those that care about them will help them get better
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was something my mind came up with around one in the morning before going to sleep imagining Constantine, Jean and Sam coming down with and getting guy flu p,us talking to my guy friend Artie inspired more of it because Constantine and Sam would go from tough guys to who,peering, snotty messes or drama Kings with guy flu he-he.**

 **Also Poe my new eagle OC who is Sam's estranged cousin would be like that too plus I'm writing an introductory story for him**

 **I hope peop,e enjoy**

* * *

It was November and the start of Flu Season but in the Napeleon house where Sam lived with Jean his friend he could hear sneezes worrying the eagle male because it wasn't him plus he had gotten his flu shot so he thought he wouldn't get the flu or guy flu as they called it seeing a sluggish Jean walk into the kitchen dressed for work but he looked sickly, worrying Sam.

"Jean sweetie, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm good Sammy, don't worry." Jean said coughing.

Sam put a finger claw gently on the Frenchman's head feeling a high temperature meaning he was coming down with something but he wanted Jean to rest.

"Aww my poor adorable Jean, you're getting the flu, or guy flu!

Maybe you should stay home, rest." Sam said giving him coffee.

"I have to go to work, sick or not." Jean told him.

Sam sighed seeing him leave after hugging him goodbye but Jean accidentally sneezed on Tne eagle male making Sam sigh.

"Just be careful, Jeanbug." he said to himself.

He was going upstairs to Tne guest room where his estranged cousin Poe was sleepy and in his huge nest bed cuddling his plush vampire eagle since he was half vampire but didn't drink blood but he saw Poe sit up.

"Priyet Sam, you okay?" Poe asked.

"Yes and no, because Jean has guy flu and I'm worried for him." Sam said.

"Oh boy, guy flu isn't good, it makes guys like you and me into drama kings!" Tne grey feathered young eagle male to,d him.

"Whoa Poe it's okay but we need to get you your flu shot." Sam said seeing Poe's finger claws in his lace gloves shake.

"Poe as Ypur older cousin and caretaker, I care about your well being and guy flu is vicious." Sa said.

"Okay, I'll do it." Poe said as Sam petted his grey feathered head seeing him go back to sleep curling under the blankets.

Sam was getting ready to leave for work but left food for Poe leaving the house hoping things would be okay.

* * *

At his apartment Constantine had just awoke after peaceful dreams of ruling Tne world like he'd ruled a certain gulag in Siberia but he was feeling funny unaware flu germs had entered his system wreaking havoc on his immune system as sneezes emitted making him chuckle, since he stayed here during Winter instead of going home to Russia, plus he kept to himself doing karate among other things like going to a certain theatre and bugging his American cousin.

Plus he was friends with Sam's shy cousin Poe who was half vampire but harmless but heard his iPhone buzz guessing it was Kermit saying he needed his flu shot making the Bad Frog snort hanging up.

"I don't need shot, I lived in Russia-" he said sneezing like mad.

He found some tissues in the mess of a kitchen counter which had his iPhone charger, blueprints, mouldy pizza among other things blowing into a tissue but he was going about his day beginning to feel sluggish.

"I need to take a break, and don't care if Good Frog yelled.


	2. Going To The Doctor

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story and I hope people enjoy because I love where this is going because this is cute**

 **Jean is getting afflicted by guy flu and Sam has to go take care of him at home Pkus Constantine is starting to get sick from guy flu too but hiding it from others especially Kermit.**

* * *

Sam was in the break room of the Muppet Theatre getting his space because he got stressed from their antics but drinking coffee when his iPhone buzzed as it was Pie saying Jean had came home looking worse for wear which made the blue feathered eagle male worry needing to get home so he could take care of Jean because Poe didn't have his flu shot yet so it would be dangerous for him to go near Jean, despite his sweet nature.

Bit in Sam's body Tne flu germs were putting up a fight but hiding and biding their time to attack and get Sam sick despite him having his flu shot.

Sam was leaving at once but was home seeing Poe in the kitchen making Jean coffee seeing his older cousin worried underdtanding.

"You are very kind to want to help Poe, but I don't want you getting sick too." Sam said to him.

"I see, but I want to help as we're family." Poe told him.

"Yes, but we need to get you a flu shot, just in case." Sam told him.

The silver feathered Young eagle male understood his older cousin's concern because he cared which he understood so was sitting beside Jean on the couch feeling Jean was indeed sick so was calling the doctor feeling Jean hug him.

"C'mon you two, we need to go to Tne doctors." Sam said helping Jean to the Le Maximum but put Jean in Tne passenger seat because he was too sick to drive but Poe was going to fly there taking off but Sam was seeing Poe land outside the doctor's clinic.

"Told you I could do it, Sammy." he told him.

Sam knew that Dr Pucci their family doctor would have to give Poe his flu shot but was getting that done now but Poe was scared.

"It's gonna be okay, plus I would hate to see you get sick because we're family and family look out for each other." Sam said going in with him seeing Poe close his eyes and hissed a little when Tne needle was in making Sam relieved, after Dr Pucci put a band aid on him.

"Let's get Jean fixed up now, because he means a lot to us but moreso to you." Poe said hugging Tne blue feathered male since Sam had been worrying all day to Tne point where he couldn't focus on helping.

Poe hoped that Jean was okay but sat in the waiting room.

The doctor examined Jean but said it was flu prescribing medicine, fluids and rest.

Sam onew he could give Jean TLC that he needed to get better.

When they got home Sam was tucking Jean into his side of their bed getting his adorable Frenchman tissues, plus made him orange juice to kill Tne flu germs plus was giving him some medicine.

"Sammy, thank you for taking care of me like taking me to the doctor because I hate being sick." Jean told him.

"Aww Jeanbug, you are iortant to me, like Poe as we're family." Sam said.

* * *

Constantine was drinking coffee but beginning not to feel good because the flu germs were beginning to attack because he was beginning to burn up just ignoring it because he was a Bad Frog and Bad Frogs didn't let illness get him down sneezing and coughing like mad plus he wasn't feeling hungry and sleepy going to lie down after doing karate going to sleep but his pet turtle Hector was nuzzling him because he sensed his master was sick, or getting sick.

Nadya was stunned entering the apartment seeing Constantine very sick and coming down with flu feeling his head because he was burning up worrying her texting Kermit wondering if he knew Constantine was sick knowing Constantine needed a doctor.

"Nadya, I'm fine!" Constantine said sneezing.

"No you're not Bad Frog, you have flu." she said.

Hector was on his lap but a worried look was on the turtle's face making Constantine sigh because he knew that Hector cared about him and he cared about Hector.

"Ojay Hector, I'll go to the doctor." he said feeling terrible.


	3. Helping Them Out

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope peopke are enjoying this because it's random but also cute**

 **Constantine is now dosed up with the flu but Sam is taking care of Jean but he is starting to get it too which makes Poe nervous for his older cousin.**

* * *

"Yep, my thieving cousin is sick alright but why didn't you tell us?" Kermit asked Constantine.

Constantine was on the couch of his living room wrapped in blankets as Nadya had called Kermit over to help Constantine since they were cousins and Fami,y seeing the Bad Frog whimper.

"Because I can handle it, Kermit-" Constantine said sneezing and coughing worrying them.

"You can't Constant, but you need to see a doctor." Kermit told him making the Bad Frog nervous which surprised both Kermit and Nadya.

"You've never been to the doctor, Cuz?" Kermit asked seeing Constantine shake his head seeing Nadya call the doctor but Constantine was asleep cuddling Hector which made Kermit smile because it was cute.

"Don't worry Hector, we'll get him better." he said.

His phone buzzed answering it as it was a text from Sam saying he had to take care of Jean who had the flu making him understand replying.

"Jean has the flu, so Sam is taking care of him." he said.

"Wait, Jean has the flu?" Nafya asked Kermit.

"Yep, why surprised?" Kermit rep,ied.

"It's just when guys have the flu they go from their normal selves into whimpering, snotty drama kings." Nadya said as Constantine shot her a look but sneezed blowing into a tissue.

"You don't have to worry, master Thief remember?" Constantine said coughing.

Nafya saw him out like a light but they were taking him to the doctor so he could take a look examining him saying it was flu making Kermit understand hoping his mischievous cousin would get better seeing the doctor give Constantine a flu shot.

"He's gonna be pretty mad, when he wakes up." Kermit told Nadya but she knew that Constantine would be too dosed up not to notice.

* * *

At the Napeleon house the next morning Sam was up making orange juice for Jean to help him get better and kill those flu germs but saw Poe up wanting to help making the blue feathered male smile, but sneezed making Poe worry because if his older cousin got sick then the house would descend into mess and chaos until both of them got better.

"Poe, you okay, why're you looking-" Sam said sneezing.

"Sammy, you might be catching my germs!" Jean said sounding whiny but Sam was getting him tissues as the Frenchman blew into it.

"Merci, mon ami." Jean said coughing.

"Here, drink up." Sam said giving him orange juice.

Jean drank a little which relieved Sam but Pie too because to him, his cousin and Jean were his new Fami.y.

"Let's go make lunch, okay?" Sam said as Poe nodded.

They were in Tne kitchen making PB and J sandwiches but Sam noticed how quiet his younger cousin was meaning something was bothering him letting the silver feathered male explain.

"You're catching Tne flu from Jean, and if that happens, Tne house will get messy and I'm not sure how to take care of sick people." Poe admitted taking deep breaths.

"It's Ojay, and even if I do get Tne flu, Jean will be better by then so you don't have to worry since you do that a lot." Sam said giving him a hug which helped.


	4. Sharing Germs

Constantine wasn't feeling himself waking up finding himself in his huge bed wondering how he'd gotten there remembering he had been sick and Kermit and Nadya had probably taken him to the doctor which explained the band-aid on his arm but feeling dosed up and miserable sneezing and blowing into tissues seeing Hector asleep in his shell near the bed, seeing Nadya enter with ramen, which was one of Constantine's favourite foods.

"Aw you're awake, which is good!" she told him.

"I feel terrible, what is going on?" Constantine asked sounding unlike himself.

"You have the flu, Bad Frog so we had to take you to the docAt tor." Nadya told him.

"I see, but I don't like being sick remember?" Constantine said sneezing.

Nadya understood seeing him eat ramen since she knew he loved ninja things being a blackbelt in karate so he loved Japanese things.

"Aw, you'll get better and back to mischief in no time." Nadya said.

She saw him drink up afterwards but sleepy making her smile putting an ice pack on his head to bring down his fever.

She really cared about him plus hated when peopke thought badly of him because she could see the sweet side which he hated letting people see which she understood texting the others in the gulag letting them know how Constantine was doing, so was letting him rest.

* * *

At his house Sam was tending to a grumpy, dosed up Jean which was making the blue feathered eagle understand knowing his sweet adorable Frenchman was just sick so he could understand along with Poe but was letting him rest after putting another ice pack on Jean's head unaware the flu germs were emerging in Sam's system but Poe heard his older cousin sneeze making him worry, hearing Sam say he was fine making the half vampire eagle worry because Sam was family to him.

"I don't want you sick too, like Jean." Poe said.

"Aw, I understand but it's sweet." Sam replied.

Poe sighed seeing him drink coffee but was playing Scrabble since both male Eagles loved this game.

"Jean's gonna be okay, right?" Poe asked.

"Yes, it's just the flu-" Sam told him sneezing.

"Maybe you should lie down, okay?" Poe told him.

Sam was understanding because Pie cared about him since he'd moved here to stay with him and Jean but hugged him like his Mom did when he was sad.

"Thanks, as I needed that." Poe told him.

Sam nodded feeling sleepy but was making himself hot milk going upstairs making Poe sigh since he and Sam had been having fun playing Scrabble since he got lonely watching TV until bedtime going to his room for a bit since he stayed up being half vampire.

The next morning Jean was up but making oatmeal but feeling terrible seeing Sam come downstairs sluggish and sniffly making Jean feel bad for sharing germs as the blue feathered male knew these things happened drinking coffee which was helping but he had to go to work, and go to the Muppet Theatre too.

"Just stay home mon ami, we can cuddle and get better." Jean said coughing blowing into tissues.

"Sorry but I have to go, Jeanbug." Sam said.

Jean sighed drinking coffee but was still dosed up bad so wasn't going to work himself knowing sooner Sam would get sick so guessed that Poe would be helping them feel better.


	5. TLC

"Ugh, I feel so sick so why did I think I can handle it?" Sam said coughing and sneezing a lot as Jean had brought him home but he was feeling better so could help take care of Sam.

Poe was wearing a surgeon mask and gloves because he didn't want to get sick because he felt bad that Sam was sick as a dog making juice.

"Ssh, you don't blame yourself because right now you just rest so you can get better plus Poe and I can take care of you." Jean said putting Ernest beside him.

"Are you going to call Tne doctor?" Poe asked.

"Yes, in the morning because Sam needs to rest but I feeNl bad because I shared my germs and he caught tnem." Jean said making the young silver feathered eaglet understand.

"Hey, these things happen." Poe told him.

Jean nodded but wondered if Constantine was okay guessing Nadya was taking care of him.

The next morning Jean was calling the do yor but bringing a Sam there because he knew Dr Pucci could help his favourite eagle get better making Poe agree.

They were carrying a sleeping Sam, well Jean was into Dr Pucci's office making the female eagle underdtand examining Sam while he was asleep making Jean relieved because he cared about Sam which Dr Pucci could see.

"Yep, he has the flu but I know you guys can help him." she told them.

Yes, but thanks." Jean said.

He was leaving with his blue rose on his back but was going home with Poe following him back home but once home he was putting Sam to bed so he could rest, and feel better because he cared about him seeing Poe nod.

Poe saw Jean leave because he was going to Tne drug store to get medicine for Sam to help him feel better making the silver feathered youngster underdtand.

He cared about his cousin a lot since his Mom had let him stay with Jean and Sam so wanted to help Sam get better.

"Hm, I'm gonna make myself a drink." Poe told himself.

* * *

Nadya was making juice for Constantine as he still was sick but it was okay because she cared about him a lot because they were good friends and hoped he would get back into mischief seeing him walk sluggish to the bathroom but he seemed to be getting a little better which relieved her but she was hoping it was okay.

She saw a text from Jean saying Sam now had the flu which surprised her since the eagle was clean knowing Jean would take good care of him.

She knew that Constantine just needed TLC which she could give him but was seeing him asleep but Hector was by his master's side making her smile getting him more juice to help kick germ butt.


End file.
